First Swim
by Victorioushouseofnightfan
Summary: Zuko has never swam before in his life, but when he is put through the test of swimming, can he pass?


**Hey yall, sorry I haven't finished Together Alone yet, but when I have time, I promise I will. This story is for a Pro-Bending Forum I am in currently, so expect these little stories for a while. Enjoy the story! ****The prompts I used were 1, 8, and 11!(pillow, "someone's sensitive", and Nothing is impossible)**

**Katara's POV**

"Have you seriously never swam before Zuko?" I asked.

"Well I am Fire Nation, so there is no point in me being good at it," he says in a firm voice. "And anyway, why do I need to learn how to swim? I practically live in a volcano, and I'm not going to any places with a lot of water."

"Well first thing, if you didn't notice, is that we're kind of at a beach right now so you are surrounded by water. Second thing, what if you're on a boat and it tips over, how are you going to escape that?"

"I'm fine Katara. I never said that I can't swim, but I just haven't tried swimming yet. All you do is flap your arms in the water. Pretty easy. Anyway, a firebender learning how to swim is impossible."

Ugh, why is Zuko so difficult? It's already a lot of tension since the Gaang is all back together, and Aang and I broke up a couple of weeks after Zuko's coronation. It gets really awkward between us, and we always bring attention from the citizens of the beach town. The biggest attention bringer of course is Fire Lord Zuko. Everywhere we go, people immediately get on their knees to recognize him, and all the girls just try to be the new Fire Lady since Mai and he are over.

"Nothing is impossible, the word itself says 'I'm possible'," I say in the most positive voice I can muster at the moment.

"You and your positivity annoys me. I am not swimming, and that's final."

"Ohhhh…someone's sensitive," exclaimed Sokka. "Looks like Sifu Hot Man is back in town Aang!"

The rest of the gang and I laughed as Zuko gives one of his fiercest glares I've seen in a while. "I'm going back to the beach house. See you guys later," he says, storming off to the house that is looking out onto the shoreline.

"Look at what you did now Sokka, it's barely even midday and he's already going inside!"

"It's not my fault that _Zuzu_ can't take a joke," Sokka says, snickering.

"Go in there and apologize right now to him."

"Yes mommy," he says as he walks back to the beach house with Suki in tow.

"Hey calm down Sugar Queen, this is a vacation and if Zuko doesn't want to participate, then don't let him participate," says Toph with Aang nodding in agreeance behind her.

"Fine, do whatever you guys want to do," I say as I walk into the ocean. Now this is my sanctuary: water. I honestly don't understand why Zuko doesn't like water, it's just so great! Everyone's opinion isn't going to stop me from enjoying this great opportunity for some bending practice, so I swim out to the sandbar(this one is a little farther out than most, so you swim to it) so my bending won't bother any of the beachgoers. As I bend the water around me, I immediately start relaxing and forget all of my problems.

A couple of minutes into my bending, I notice a small dark shape coming towards me very fast. Ignoring it(since it's probably just a fish), I go back to trying out a new waterbending move that's a lot like a fire disk, which I learned from watching Zuko practice. Suddenly, I feel a sharp stinging on my leg, which immediately causes me to start falling face first into the water. As I am falling, I hear a distant shout from a voice that sounds like Aang, and then a splash of water right before I fall into the ocean.

I am going to die in my own element, how ironic is this? I don't know what stung me, but I am paralyzed as I start sinking slowly. After a couple more stings from the mysterious animal, my vision turns black and my whole body goes numb. As I start relaxing and accepting my fate (since I didn't take a breath before falling), I feel a sharp tug on my arm by a very warm hand that pulls me to the surface before I finally black out.

As I wake up, I notice that I'm lying on what seems like a very warm pillow, but when I open my eyes, it turns out that I was very wrong! It was Zuko for the love of Tui! I somehow got back into the beach house, but I don't understand why Zuko has me. He must have seen my eyes open because he says, "Wow, Sleeping Beauty finally awoke from her slumber" in the most sarcastic voice.

"Wait, who saved me? I honestly thought that I was a goner."

"Oh, well I saved you," he says in a snug voice.

"Don't lie to me Mr. I Can't Swim. Now who was it? Aang? Sokka?"

"Katara, I saved your life. I'm the one who swam to the sandbar, picked you up, and swam back to the shore. You can even ask Aang if you want to, he was watching the whole time."

"You swam?"

"Yes, I swam to save you. I always end up doing something impossible to save you. First the lightning, and now this."

"Wow…thank you so much Zuko! So, how was your first time swimming?"

"Definitely the best experience of my life."

"Told you so!"


End file.
